Ohne dich bin ich verloren
by Leopardenfell
Summary: Nachdem Glenn zusammen mit Nicholas hinausgefahren war und nicht mehr wieder zurück gekommen war, glaubte man ihn für tot. Donna verfiel deswegen in tiefen Kummer und einer schrecklichen Lethargie. Ihre Bittgesuche, Glenn suchen zu dürfen, wurde von Deanna abgeschmettert und auch sonst schien es so als wollte ihr niemand helfen.
1. Zwischen Trauer und Hoffnung

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Nachricht von Glenns Tod hatte Donna in tiefe Depressionen stürzen lassen. Zumindest wurde er seit einigen Tagen als tot geglaubt, obwohl niemand genau wusste ob dies der Wahrheit entsprach. Das Einzige was die Gemeinde wusste war die Tatsache, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte aus dem Ort zu entkommen, bevor die Beißer-Horde eintraf. Funkverbindung bestand auch keine mehr, weshalb der Glaube in der Gemeinde gewachsen war, dass Glenn nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte.

Es war daher keine direkte Nachricht, doch ließen diese Umstände kaum Raum für naive Hoffnungen. _Wie hätte er unbemerkt durch die Horde von Beißern zurück nach Alexandria kommen sollen?_ Dass Nicholas ebenfalls als vermisst und tot geglaubt wurde, störte Donna und auch viele andere aus der Gemeinde nicht weiter. Immerhin hatte er kurz zuvor, außerhalb des Zauns, versucht Glenn zu töten oder ihn den Beißern zu überlassen. Aus diesem Grund war es um ihn nicht sonderlich tragisch gewesen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Es war noch nicht mal zwei Monate her, dass Glenn und sie sich gefunden hatten und Donna auf Grund der Liebe zu ihm endlich aus sich herausgekommen war. Dank Glenn und seiner Liebe, hatte sich Donna getraut wieder Freundschaften aufzubauen und Menschen in ihr Leben zu lassen. Tag für Tag war die Angst vor einem Verlust weniger geworden und beinahe vollkommen verschwunden. Es gab oft Gespräche mit ihm, in denen er ihr stets versicherte, dass sie hier in Alexandria sicher waren und sie keine Angst mehr haben bräuchte. Hier würde jeder auf den anderen aufpassen.

Allerdings wurde diese Angst wieder geschürt, als Nicholas versuchte Glenn zu töten. Trotz der aufkeimenden Angst hatte sie versucht diese zu verdrängen und ließ zu, dass die Menschen weiterhin einen Weg in ihr Leben fanden.

Jetzt wo Glenn, so wie es schien, nicht mehr unter den Lebenden war, hatte sie begonnen den Sinn von allem anzuzweifeln. Nicht in Bezug auf die Gemeinde und Alexandria, jedoch in Bezug auf ihr eigenes Dasein. Sie war schon einmal an diesem Punkt gewesen, an dem sie weder ein noch aus wusste. Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt waren ihre Eltern von Beißer und ihre jüngeren Geschwister von Kannibalen gefressen worden. Zu dieser Zeit hatte Donna ebenfalls an dem Sinn ihres Lebens gezweifelt und sah sich oft an der Grenze zum Suizid stehen. Erst das Treffen mit Aaron und die Ankunft in Alexandria hatten ihr neuen Lebensmut gegeben.

Nun stand sie jedoch erneut an dieser Grenze, dieses Mal sogar noch mehr als damals.

Mit ihren Eltern und Geschwistern hatte sie versucht einen Ort wie Alexandria zu finden und hier zu überleben. Alles schien endlich wieder _Sinn_ zu ergeben und sogar schön zu werden, als sie auf Glenn traf und sie zueinanderfanden. Er gab ihr das Gefühl _angekommen_ zu sein und endlich wieder ein _Zuhause_ zu haben. Mit ihren zweiundzwanzig Jahren war Donna weiß Gott kein kleines Kind mehr, doch ihre Familie und ein Zuhause hatten ihr stets _alles_ bedeutet. Außerdem war sie oft noch so unbedarft, ein wenig kindisch und einfach lebensfroh gewesen. Sie war bis zum bitteren Ende das kleine Mädchen ihrer Eltern geblieben und das obwohl sie eine kleine Schwester hatte. Glenn gab ihr ein ähnliches Gefühl, wie ihre Familie damals. Für ihn war Donna _sein kleines Mädchen_ , sein _Ein und Alles_ , dem er, trotz der düsteren Welt drum herum, ein Zuhause bieten und sie immer beschützen wollte.

Der Kampf mit den Beißern und anderen Menschen war Donna nicht fremd und im Laufe der Zeit war sie gut im Kampf geworden, doch Glenn schien ihr zerbrechliches Wesen, in ihrem Inneren nur zu deutlich zu erkennen und hatte ihr versprochen sie vor weiteren bösen Dingen zu beschützen.

Dieses Verhalten hatte Donna früher immer nur in Büchern und Comics gelesen, sowie in Filmen und Serien gesehen. Sie hatte dies jedoch immer nur als einen Mythos zwischen Mann und Frau abgestempelt. Umso überraschter und verlegener hatte sie die Tatsache gemacht, dass Glenn ihr genau diese Seite zeigte und damit den Mythos für sie Wirklichkeit werden ließ. Jetzt war das alles jedoch nur noch eine bittersüße Erinnerung. Ihr geliebter Glenn war fort und es wirkte nicht so, dass er noch am Leben war.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Seit Glenns Fernbleiben war alles was Donna tat in ihrem Bett zu liegen und zu schlafen. Wenn sie nicht gerade schlief, dann lief sie wie eine leere Hülle ihrer Selbst durch das Haus, trank etwas und verschwand wieder im Bett. Manchmal geschah es sogar, dass sie sich duschte und das Haus verließ. Jedoch endeten solche Ausflüge nur damit, dass sie irgendwo weinend im Grünen saß oder Deanna darum bat Alexandria verlassen zu dürfen, um nach Glenn zu suchen.

Nicht selten eskalierten diese Bittgesuche bei Deanna, wobei es dann Maggie, Rosita oder Carol waren die Donna wieder beruhigten und sie nach Hause brachten. Im Nachhinein taten Donna ihre Ausraster Deanna gegenüber dann immer furchtbar leid, wobei diese sehr nachsichtig mit ihr war und ihr jedes Mal sofort verzieh. Sicher wusste Donna, dass sie ebenfalls ihren Mann verloren hatte, doch Deanna wusste, dass ihr Gatte verstorben war. Bei Glenn nahm es die Gemeinde nur an, denn bestätigen konnte es _keiner_.

Auch an diesem Mittag lag Donna, wie so oft in ihrem Bett. Sie war vor einigen Minuten wach geworden und hatte wieder diesen Traum gehabt. Beinahe jedes Mal träumte sie davon, dass Glenn zurück nach Alexandria kam. Am Leben und bis auf ein paar Schrammen, vollkommen unverletzt. Heiße Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen, obwohl Donna mittlerweile der Überzeugung war, dass sie kaum noch Tränen zum Weinen hatte. Unglücklich starrte sie durch ihre tränenverschleierten Augen vor sich hin und konnte nicht anders als an Glenn zu denken.

Die Ungewissheit quälte sie ungemein und das Verbot von Deanna, dass sie ihn nicht suchen durfte zermürbte sie noch viel mehr. Ihr Herz trauerte um den Mann, den sie so sehr liebte, doch ihr Verstand glaubte noch daran, dass er irgendwo da draußen war. Langsam begann sie wieder in einen Halbschlaf zu fallen, bei dem sich eine Idee in ihrem Kopf formte. Eine Idee, die rasch zu einem Vorhaben wurde.

Schlagartig war Donna hellwach, setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und sah zum Fenster des Schlafzimmers hinaus. Die Sonne strahlte, wie zum Hohn, in ihrer schönsten Pracht, die Vögel zwitscherten ihre Lieder und eine warme Brise zog durch das Schlafzimmer. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um ihren geliebten Glenn und um ihr neues Vorhaben, wobei ihr beinahe schwindelig wurde. Das Vorhaben wurde zu einem handfesten Plan, weshalb die junge Frau rasch aus dem Bett stieg und an ihren Kleiderschrank ging. Sie nahm sich frische Kleidung aus diesem heraus und verschwand im Badezimmer, wo sie sich ausgiebig duschte. Während dieser Dusche überlegte sie, wie sie am besten und vor allem ungesehen aus Alexandria verschwinden könnte. Es war ihr vollkommen egal was Deanna sagte, denn Donna war sich sicher, dass sie einen Suchtrupp zusammengestellt hätte, wenn es hierbei um ihren eigenen Mann gegangen wäre.

In der Küche sammelte Donna so viel Proviant zusammen wie sie es als nötig erachtete, während sie sich nebenbei stärkte und sich für die Suche ausrüstete. Ihre Halterung mit dem Messer hatte sie um ihren Oberschenkel gebunden, während sie ein zweites Messer in der Seitentasche ihrer dunkelblauen Stoffjacke verstaute. Sie richtete ihre schwarzen Jeans, stopfte den Saum ihres weißen Tops in diese und zog sich ihre Jacke über. Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar, was man nur als dunkelbraun erkannte, wenn man genau hinsah oder es von hellem Licht beschien wurde, hatte sie zu einem strengen Zopf gebunden, wobei ihr dennoch einige Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. Donnas hellbraune Augen waren voller Entschlossenheit und diese würde sie sich auch von niemanden nehmen lassen.

Sie würde Glenn suchen und nicht aufhören bis sie ihn gefunden hatte. _Tot oder lebendig_.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	2. Behalte es für dich

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Still und heimlich war Donna durch Alexandria gehuscht. Am Zaun war sie einige Minuten prüfend entlanggelaufen und hatte schließlich eine Stelle gefunden über die sie problemlos klettern konnte. Natürlich hatte sie sich für den Ernstfall noch zwei Pistolen und etwas Munition aus dem Waffenlager gemopst.

Sie war beinahe oben am Zaun angekommen, als sie die verwunderte Stimme von Carl hinter sich hörte: „Donna?" Ihr wurde ganz heiß und sie fühlte sich ertappt, als sie ihn hörte. Donna überlegte kurz ihn zu ignorieren und weiter zu klettern, doch als sie seine zweite Frage hörte und dass er bereits unter ihr stand, konnte sie es nicht mehr tun. „Was hast du vor?", wollte er neugierig, aber auch etwas in Sorge von ihr wissen.

Mühsam kletterte Donna wieder runter, stand nun direkt vor dem Jungen und sagte ehrlich zu ihm: „Ich geh raus. Glenn suchen." Das Entsetzen stand Ricks Sohn sofort ins Gesicht geschrieben, weshalb er den Kopf leicht schüttelte und sie mahnte: „Du darfst nicht raus. Deanna verbietet es und außerdem ist er-"

„ _Nein!",_ fauchte Donna ihn harsch an was ihr im nächsten jedoch auch schon wieder leidtat. Etwas wütend sah sie dennoch drein und kämpfte erneut mit den Tränen. Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf und sagte mit bebender Stimme: „ _Glenn ist nicht tot_. Ich gab mich lange genug diesem Glauben hin, doch bevor ich nicht _den Beweis_ dafür habe, weigere ich mich das weiterhin zu glauben."

Unzufrieden verzog Carl das Gesicht, nickte jedoch bedauernd auf ihre Worte hin. Ohne dass er gefragt hatte begann Donna ihm ihr Herz auszuschütten, da sie sich in Erklärungsnot fühlte: „Seitdem er nicht wiederkam, fühle ich mich leer, verzweifelt und _innerlich tot_. Diese Suche gibt mir wenigstens einen neuen Sinn im Leben und wenn ich doch herausfinde, dass er tot ist. Nun…"

Wortlos hatte Carl ihr zugehört, sie angesehen und aussprechen gelassen. Ein langes und unangenehmes Schweigen trat zwischen die Beiden, während der Wind leise in den Bäumen raschelte und die Vögel lieblich zwitscherten. Tief und frustriert über ihre Aussage atmete Carl aus, nickte langsam und meinte zu ihr: „Ich kann dich eh nicht aufhalten. Aber ich könnte es den anderen sagen." Bei diesen Worten zuckte er mit den Schultern, legte den Kopf schief und sah ernst in ihr Gesicht.

Matt lächelnd klopfte Donna ihm die Schulter, wandte sich ab und sagte nur lieb zu ihm: „Behalt es für dich, Carl." Anschließend begann sie wieder über den Zaun zu klettern und ließ sich dabei wortlos von Carl beobachteten.

Ob er es wirklich für sich behielt oder nicht, war Donna ehrlich gesagt egal gewesen. Sie hatte das auch nur gesagt, damit sie irgendetwas erwidern konnte. Ihr Entschluss stand fest und dieser war unwiderruflich. Sicher hätte sie sich gern von all den lieben Menschen verabschiedet, doch sie wusste, dass Rick und die anderen sie nicht ohne Begleitung oder einen Plan hätte gehen lassen. Um jeden Preis wollte Donna verhindern, dass sich noch jemand anderes auf diesen Weg machte. In ihren Augen reichte es, wenn sie sich dieser Gefahr aussetzte. Es war mit Sicherheit, in den Augen vieler, töricht genug, dass sie _überhaupt_ auf die Idee kam nach ihm zu suchen. Doch Carl gegenüber hatte sie bereits die perfekten Worte gefunden, die ihre Situation beschrieben.

Donna war ohne Glenn innerlich tot, also warum hätte sie weiterleben sollen, wenn sich herausstellte, dass er nicht mehr bei ihr war? Das Einzige was sie sich gerade lebendig fühlen ließ war die Möglichkeit, dass er noch lebte und ihre Suche nach ihm.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	3. Ich finde dich, egal wo du bist

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Glenn war am Leben und das nur, weil Nicholas nach dem Sturz auf ihm gelandet war und die Beißer sich an ihn gelabt hatten. Ohne diese Tatsache hätten die Beißer auch ihn gefressen.

Er lag daher einige Zeit unter dem Kadaver des Mannes und hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie die Beißer ihn auffraßen. Es waren verstörende Bilder, Gefühle der Todesangst und lange Augenblicke, die Glenn nie wieder vergessen würde. Sie brannten sich tief in sein Gedächtnis und würden ihn so schnell nicht mehr loslassen.

Doch Nicholas' Opfer war nicht umsonst gewesen, genauso wenig das geduldige Ausharren von Glenn und das Zusehen der Fressorgie. Dank dieser bizarren Situation, floss das Blut von Nicholas über Glenn hinweg, tränkte seine Kleidung und trocknete schließlich ein. Aus diesem Grund wurde Glenn für die Beißer unsichtbar und sie hielten ihn für einen von Ihnen.

Schon einmal hatte dieser Trick funktioniert, weshalb er froh war, dass er auch ein zweites Mal funktioniert hatte. Nur mühsam und unter großer Vorsicht, hatte er sich unter den sterblichen Überresten von Nicholas hervorgeschält und stand kurz darauf mitten in der Horde von Beißern. Er begann sich langsam durch die Horde zu schlängeln. Seine Bewegungen hatte er dabei den Beißern angepasst und sich, als er sich von innen nach außen gearbeitet hatte, auf den langen Weg nach Hause gemacht

Er war dankbar gewesen, dass einige der verlassenen Häuser weit abseits des Ortes standen. Dort hatte er sich die ersten zwei Tage versteckt und mit den dortigen Konserven seinen Hunger und Durst stillen können. Vorsichtig hatte er aus dem Fenster heraus die gewaltige Horde an Beißer beobachtete die in den Ort hinein strömte und ihn auch wieder verließ.

Die Stunden zogen ins Land, während Glenn einen günstigen Moment abwartete um das Haus verlassen und seinen Weg nach Alexandria fortsetzen zu können. Er konnte es kaum erwarten zurück zu kommen, seine Freunde – _seine Familie_ – wiederzusehen und endlich wieder die Frau im Arm zu halten die er _so sehr liebte_.

Es verging kaum ein Augenblick in dem er nicht an seine Donna dachte und sich fragte was sie gerade tat. Immer wieder schickte er dabei Stoßgebete zum Himmel, dass es ihr gut ging und sie auf keine dummen Gedanken kam. Glenn wusste nämlich, dass Donna mutig war und ihr Leben riskieren würde, um ihn zu suchen und nach Hause zu holen. In diesem Fall hoffte er jedoch, dass die anderen sie davor bewahrten dies zu tun.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Horde von Beißern hatte sich an diesem frühen Morgen sehr gelichtet und nur noch vereinzelte Beißer irrten umher. Für Glenn war es der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um seinen Weg nach Hause anzutreten. Sein Weg führte über die lange Straße die in den schicksalhaften Ort führte und schließlich auch durch den Wald, wo dichte Nebelschwaden über den Boden schlichen

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Jetzt, wo die frühe Nachmittagssonne durch die Blätter des Waldes schien, konnte er endlich in der Ferne die Straße und das Tor von Alexandria erkennen.

Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich, bis er schließlich zu rennen begann und das rettende Tor erreichte. „Hey!", schrie er, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, da er hinter dem Tor Leute aus der Gemeinde reden hörte. Er schlug gegen das Gitter und sah hoffnungsvoll und doch auch etwas verunsichert drein. „Macht auf! Ich bin's! Glenn!", rief er ihnen zu, woraufhin sich endlich das Tor öffnete und er von Gabriel und Aaron reingelassen wurde.

Zu Glenns Erstaunen sahen sie ihn fassungslos, aber auch froh, an.

„ _Du lebst_?", kam es ganz erleichtert, aber auch verwirrt, von Aaron. Auf diese Frage hin nickte er und war sehr irritiert über diese Frage. Anschließend sah er ernst drein und schenkte Gabriel seine Aufmerksamkeit, als dieser zu sprechen begann: „Wir gehen seit Tagen davon aus, dass du _tot_ bist."

In diesem Moment wurde Glenn schlecht, da sich sein Inneres fest zusammenzog und ihm eiskalt wurde. Sofort schoss ihm das Antlitz seiner Donna in den Sinn und er weitete entsetzt die Augen. Das Zeitgefühl hatte Glenn zwar ganz nicht verloren, doch er wusste nicht mehr genau wie viele Tage er in dem Haus festsaß und wie viele Tage er insgesamt gebraucht hatte, um nach Hause zu kommen.

Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei schlanke Arme um seine Schultern und für ein paar Herzschläge glaubte er, dass es Donna war. Die Umarmung erwiderte er daher, sah anschließend zu der Person und erblickte Maggie in seinen Armen. Sie weinte vor Freude, sah ihn glücklich an und sagte zu ihm: „Du glaubst gar nicht wie froh wir sind, dass du lebst."

Wie lange er in Gedanken gewesen war und an Donna gedacht hatte konnte er nicht sagen, doch bevor er sie umarmt hatte war er mit Aaron und Gabriel noch alleine gewesen. Jetzt standen plötzlich seine Freunde und einige andere Bewohner von Alexandria vor ihm.

Herzlich wurde er von Rick, Daryl, Carol und all den anderen wieder zu Hause willkommen geheißen. Er hörte ihnen zu, beantwortete gewissenhaft ihre Fragen und doch war er nicht richtig anwesend. Sicher er freute sich ungemein, dass seine Freunde ihn so freudig und erleichtert empfingen, weshalb er diese Freude und Erleichterung auch nur zu gern zurückgab. Doch Donna hatte er noch immer noch nicht erblickt.

„Wo ist Donna?", wollte er nun wissen, nach dem er erzählt hatte wie er überlebte und zurück nach Hause gekommen war. „Sie ist in ihrem Haus und schläft.", antwortete Eugene ihm wie so oft monoton, aber dennoch mit einem Ton der aussagte, dass es in den letzten Tagen wohl mehr als normal geworden war.

Sorge zeichnete sich in Glenns Gesicht ab, weshalb es ihm auch keiner übelnahm, als er sich verabschiedete und sich so schnell es ging auf dem Weg zu ihrem Haus machte. Er konnte es kaum erwarten wieder bei ihr zu sein, sie in seine Arme zu schließen und ihre Nähe zu spüren. Es war ihm dabei vollkommen egal, dass er noch immer die blutverschmierten Sachen trug und auch nach wie vor Blut im Gesicht und Haar hatte. Was für ihn zählte war jetzt nur noch zu seiner geliebten Donna zu kommen.

Ihr Haus war schnell erreicht, weshalb er sich daran machte in das Schlafzimmer im zweiten Stock zu gehen. Zu seiner Verwunderung fand er es verlassen vor. Dabei hatte Eugene doch durchblicken lassen, dass Donna sich hier nur noch aufhielt. Enttäuscht und traurig blickte er auf das leere und zerwühlte Bett, ehe er den Blick durch das Schlafzimmer schweifen ließ.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er den offenen Kleiderschrank sah und feststellte, dass auf dem Fußboden Kleidungsstücke verstreut lagen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Glenn, dass es danach aussah als hätte Donna das Schlafzimmer – _vielleicht sogar das Haus_ – überstürzt verlassen.

Sofort verließ er den Raum und durchsuchte das Haus. In der Hoffnung, dass sie irgendwo zu finden war. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wurde ihm schlecht vor Sorge, um Donna. Sein Herz schlug ihm kräftig in der Brust und er betete, dass sie keine Dummheit getan hatte.

In der Küche entdeckte er schließlich den Zettel, welcher eher einem Abschiedsbrief glich. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, als er ihre Zeilen las. Er war wütend, aber nicht wirklich auf Donna. Sondern mehr darüber, dass er ihre Beweggründe so extrem gut nachempfinden konnte und feststellen musste, dass er genauso gehandelt hätte.

„ _Meine lieben Freunde,_

 _Ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange es her ist, dass Glenn nicht zurückkam. Ich weiß nur, dass ich mich nicht länger der Trauer und Ungewissheit hingeben kann und mag. Bitte versucht mich zu verstehen und verurteilt mich nicht für das was ich tue._

 _Ich werde mir die Gewissheit verschaffen, die ich brauche. Nur zu gut weiß ich, dass ihr mich nicht hättet alleine gehen lassen und auch dass ihr versucht hätte mich davon abzuhalten. Deanna hatte es mir bereits mehrere Male verboten, aber dieses Mal werde ich mich widersetzen. Niemand von euch soll sich in die Gefahr bringen, in die ich mich damit bringe. Ich weiß, es ist gefährlich außerhalb des Zauns und noch gefährlicher sich der Horde zu näher. Deswegen gehe ich alleine._

 _Ich werde daher Alexandria verlassen, um nach Glenn zu suchen._ _ **Ohne ihn bin ich verloren**_ _. Ich fühle nur noch Schmerz, Kummer, Verzweiflung und Leere in mir. Aber dieser eine Funken Hoffnung lässt mich wieder lebendig fühlen, weshalb ich gehen muss._

 _Sollte ich ihn lebend finden, dann werden wir zusammen nach Hause zurückkommen. Falls ich das Gegenteil feststelle, so werde ich ihm in den Tod folgen._

 _Danke für alles, was ihr für mich getan habt._

 _Donna_ "

Zornig strich Glenn sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, stopfte den Abschiedsbrief in seine Hosentasche und verließ fluchtartig das Haus. Er rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen zu Ricks Haus, wo er vor der Tür auch schon Michonne und Carol erblickte. Sie ignorierend betrat er das Haus und lief auf Rick zu, welcher im Wohnzimmer seine Tochter Judith auf dem Arm hielt und ihr das Fläschchen gab.

Verwundert sah Rick zu seinem Freund auf, zog die Brauen kraus und hörte ihm zu, als er mit bebender Stimme sprach: „ _Donna ist weg!_ " Ohne dass Glenn es bemerkt hatte, waren Carol und Michonne zu ihm und Rick getreten. „Wie? Sie ist weg?", erkundigte sich Michonne verwundert, legte den Kopf schief und hob irritiert eine Braue.

Wortlos zog Glenn den Brief aus seiner Hosentasche, reichte ihn den beiden Frauen und ließ Carol ihn an sich nehmen. Laut las sie ihn für die anderen vor und seufzte anschließend unzufrieden auf. „Hach, dieses Mädchen…", entfuhr es Carol resigniert, während sie Glenn den Brief zurückgab.

„Das Schlimme ist, dass ich ihr nicht wirklich böse sein kann. Ich hätte wohl genauso gehandelt, wenn ich an ihrer Stelle wäre.", murmelte Glenn verzweifelt vor sich hin, atmete tief durch und kämpfte gegen erneute Tränen an. Sofort wandten sich die Blicke der Anwesenden Rick zu, da dieser kurz darauf das Wort in einem ersten Ton ergriff: „Wir werden sie zurück nach Hause holen." Dankbar sah Glenn seinen Freund an, lächelte matt und nickte ihm nur wortlos zu.

Plötzlich kam Carl ins Wohnzimmer gerannt, sah ernst drein und sagte: „Donna hat Alexandria verlassen und-" Überrascht verstummte Ricks Sohn, als er Glenn in Fleisch und Blut vor ihm stehen sah. Er begann übers ganze Gesicht zu lächeln, drückte ihn kurz, jedoch sehr herzlich, und sah anschließend wieder zu seinem Vater.

„Wir wissen Bescheid, aber woher weißt du es?", wollte Rick interessiert von ihm wissen, woraufhin auch Glenn neugierig zu Carl blickte. Seine Hoffnung war, dass es noch nicht so lange her war und ihre Chancen gut standen Donna im umliegenden Wald zu finden. Es war für ihn eine furchtbare Vorstellung, wenn er sie nicht lebend finden würde.

Carl deutete hinter sich und antwortete seinem Vater gewissenhaft: „Ich habe sie vor ein paar Minuten gesehen, wie sie über den Zaun geklettert ist. Sie meinte ich solle niemanden sagen, dass sie nach Glenn sucht. Aber… _sie gehört mittlerweile auch zu uns_ …" In der Stimme des Jungen schwang ebenfalls Sorge um Donna, weshalb es wieder einmal deutlich wurde wie sehr die Gruppe sie bereits integriert hatte.

„Warum bist du nicht sofort zu mir gekommen?", wollte Rick ernst und doch ruhig von seinem Sohn wissen, während er seine Tochter in die Arme von Carol legte.

Carl zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete Rick ehrlich: „Ich war kurz darauf hier, aber da war niemand zu Hause. Also habe ich euch gesucht und hab euch dann doch hier gefunden." Nachdenklich sah Rick zum Fußboden, sah seinen Jungen anschließend neuerlich an und meinte schließlich zu ihm: „Such nach Daryl und sag den anderen Bescheid, dass Donna weg ist. Wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten im Waffenlager."

Glenn beobachtete wie Carl gehorsam nickte, sich umwandte und das Haus schnellen Schrittes verließ. Das sachte Klopfen seiner Schulter von seinem Freund ließ ihn wieder in dessen Augen blicken und ihm zuhören: „Wir finden sie. _Versprochen_." Die Zuversicht von Rick teilten auch Carol und Michonne, wobei dies von der Tatsache begünstigt wurde das Donna noch nicht lange fort war.

Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, über so viel Unterstützung. Erneut flammte auch seine Zuversicht wieder auf, als er daran dachte, dass er seine Donna hoffentlich bald wieder wohl behalten in seine Arme schließen konnte. Nichts wollte er in diesem Moment mehr, als dass sie gefunden wird und zurück nach Hause kommt.

Natürlich war es für Glenn selbstverständlich mit an vorderster Front nach ihr zu suchen. Selbst wenn Rick ihm die Hilfe verweigert hätte, so wäre Glenn alleine losgezogen und hätte Donna gesucht. _Genauso wie sie es gerade tat_.

Im Anschluss des Gesprächs machten sich die Vier gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Waffenlager, denn sie wollten nicht noch mehr wertvolle Zeit verlieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	4. Soll das, das Ende sein?

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Weit war Donna noch nicht gekommen, da sie erst vor einer Viertelstunde Alexandria verlassen hatte. Der Wind streifte zärtlich durch den Wald, ließ ihren Zopf leicht hin und her wiegen und die Blätter sanft rascheln. Hier und dort hörte sie die einheimischen Vögel zwitschern, während sie gemächlichen Schrittes durch das Unterholz lief.

Im Augenblick ging es ihr gut, trotz der quälenden Ungewissheit über Glenns Verbleib. Sie hatte sich mit der Suche nach ihm eine Aufgabe geschaffen und war damit ihrer Lethargie entflohen. Hin und wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken jedoch um Alexandria, deren Bewohner und ihre Freunde, die sie zurückließ.

Donnas Hoffnung war es, dass ihr Abschiedsbrief die anderen verstehen ließ und sie ihrer Entscheidung wegen nicht verurteilten. Sie konnte nicht länger bleiben und darauf hoffen, dass ein Wunder geschah. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie sich in Zwei gerissen, verletz und vor allem _allein_ gefühlt. Sicher war sie zu keinem Zeitpunkt wirklich allein gewesen, doch ohne Glenn fühlte sie sich gänzlich allein auf diesem Planeten.

Genau um diesen Gefühlen zu entfliehen und sich Gewissheit über ihren Geliebten zu verschaffen, war Donna von Alexandria weggegangen. Es war bedeutungslos welche Gewissheit sie vorfand, denn am Ende würde sie mit Glenn wieder vereint sein. _Ganz gleich ob im Leben oder im Tod_.

Ihre schwarze Umhängetasche hatte sie geschultert und klammerte sich etwas an dem Gurt fest, während ihre andere Hand in der Jackentasche bei einer von den zwei gestohlenen Pistolen ruhte. Sie war für den Ernstfall bereit, da sie wusste, dass die Beißer plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchen konnten.

Wachsam und vorsichtig lief sie durch den Wald, ehe sie an einem knochigen Baum stehen blieb. Sie zog ihre Notizen heraus, die sie angefertigt hatte als Rick und seine Gruppe die gewaltige Beißer-Horde fortführen wollten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte sie eine kleine Skizze gemacht, wo die Horde vorbeigeführt werden sollte. An Hand dieser kleinen Skizze konnte sie nun grob die Richtung abschätzen in die sie gehen musste, um zu dem fließenden Bach und dem schicksalhaften Ort zu gelangen.

Kaum hatte sie die Skizze verstaut, ging sie weiter. In einem unachtsamen Moment geschah es, dass sie in eine marode Bärenfalle trat. Diese schnappte zwar zu, jedoch nicht zur Gänze, weshalb Donna unverletzt blieb. Ihren Fuß aus dieser zu befreien war dennoch nicht sehr leicht.

Sie fluchte entnervt vor sich hin und war wütend auf sich und ihre Unachtsamkeit gewesen, jedoch nur so lange bis sie zwei junge und großgewachsene Männer sah. Diese standen nicht weit von ihr entfernt, grinsten sie freudig an und rannten schließlich schallend lachend davon. Sie sahen wie zwei ungepflegte Rüpel aus, ein Anblick den Donna nur zu gut kannte und hier draußen auch gewohnt war. Das markanteste Merkmal, dass die Beiden aufwiesen war allerdings das _W_ , welches auf ihrer Stirn eingeritzt war.

Die Männer hatten den Ort noch keine zwei Minuten hinter sich gelassen, als Donna die vertrauten krächzenden und röchelnden Geräusche und die schlürfenden Schritte von Beißern vernahm. In diesem Moment gefror Donna das Blut in den Adern und sie fühlte eiskalte Panik in sich aufsteigen.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie die rostige Bärenfalle mit den Händen aufzubekommen und drückte sie mit aller Gewalt auseinander. Die Geräusche wurden lauter, weshalb Donna es wagte auf zu schauen um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Es waren mehr als drei Beißer die sich ihr mit geifernden Mäulern und ausgestreckten Armen näherten.

Sie schluckte hart und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass sie die Bärenfalle rechtzeitig öffnen und ihren Fuß rausziehen konnte. Adrenalin schoss durch ihren Körper und verlieh ihr einen mächtigen Schub an Stärke. Ungeachtet dessen, dass sie sich an den rostigen Zähnen der Bärenfalle schnitt, zog sie die Seiten auseinander und schaffte es ihren Fuß zu befreien.

Ohne zurückzublicken rannte Donna todesängstlich davon, um nur der nächsten Zweiergruppe von Beißern gegenüber zu stehen. Es waren zwar nur zwei Stück, doch sie standen ihr im Weg. Zu ihrem größten Bedauern standen die Bäume recht nah aneinander. Donna hatte damit nicht besonders viele Möglichkeiten zum Ausweichen.

Verächtlich schnaubte sie, zog ihr Messer und stürzte sich auf die Beißer. Geschickt wich sie den Griffen aus und stach einem nach dem anderen in den Kopf. Sie beobachtete wie diese zu Boden gingen, rannte daraufhin ein paar Schritte weiter und war anschließend erneut in einer Sackgasse. Eine weitere Gruppe von vier Beißern näherte sich ihr von der linken Seite. Ihr Herz pochte heftig in ihrer Brust und sie fühlte wie sie begann panisch zu werden. Zu allem Überfluss musste sie feststellen, dass die erste Gruppe von Beißern begann sie einzukesseln, woraufhin Donna die Flucht zu ihrer Rechten antreten wollte. Doch auch dieser Weg wurde ihr von drei Beißen versperrt.

Ihr wurde schlecht, da sie fürchtete, dass ihr Leben nun zu Ende gehen würde. Trauer und Wut stieg in ihr auf, da sie ihre Suche noch gar nicht richtig begonnen hatte. Hass entflammte in ihr, als sie an diese beiden Männer dachte und sie feststellen musste, dass diese die Beißer mit ihrem lauten Lachen angelockt hatten. Vielleicht hatten diese sie sogar zu ihr geführt. Beweisen konnte Donna es nicht, doch sie war sich dessen zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass dem so war.

Aufgeben kam für sie jedoch nicht in Frage, weshalb sie sich schnell umsah und sich einen erneuten Überblick über die Lage verschaffte. Ein dicker Baum stand nicht weit von ihr entfernt, doch würde sie diesen nicht erreichen können ohne einige Beißer dabei aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Tief atmete Donna durch und rannte mit ihrem Messer in der Hand auf den Baum zu, wobei sie sich geradezu elegant durch die Beißer kämpfte. Stich um Stich hauchte sie einem Beißer nach dem anderen das zweite Leben aus und erreichte den rettenden Baum noch rechtzeitig. Behände begann sie an diesem hoch zu klettern, während die Beißer nach ihr griffen und an ihren Beinen zerrten. Einer bekam sie unerwartet an ihrer Umhängetasche zu packen und schaffte es mit seinem Gerüttel, dass sie den Halt verlor.

Rücklings stürzte sie auf dem Laub bedeckten Boden und sah erschrocken zu wie drei Beißer sich über sie beugten, um sich an ihr zu laben. Geistesanwesend zog sie ihre Pistole und begann zu feuern. Donna sah zu wie die drei Beißer, wie nasse Säcke, zu Boden fielen. Es gab jedoch keine Zeit zu verlieren.

Erneut kletterte sie auf den Baum hinauf und war dankbar, dass seine Äste dick und stabil waren, wobei ihr Dank auch der Tatsache galt, dass Beißer allgemein nicht klettern konnten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Auf einem hochgelegenen Ast saß sie nun schon seit Minuten fest, überlegte fieberhaft ihre Möglichkeiten und starrte einfach nur atemlos auf die Meute herunter. Es waren sechs Beißer übriggeblieben, die rings herum um den Baum standen, ihre Arme nach ihr austreckten und dabei immer wieder in die Luft hineinbissen.

Ihre Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen und sie wog die Idee mit der Konsequenz ab ihre Schusswaffen zu nutzen. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es für sie in den Moment einfach nicht, als diese. Sie saß schließlich wie eine Maus in ihrem Mauseloch fest, während eine Horde hungriger Katzen darauf wartete, dass sie sich zeigte. Es bestand zwar die erneute Gefahr, dass sie dadurch noch mehr Beißer anlockte, doch das Risiko musste sie ein weiteres Mal eingehen. Schließlich war auf dem Ast sitzen und auf Besserung hoffen keine Option mit Erfolgschancen.

Vorsichtig zog sie ihre Pistole aus der Jackentasche, zwang sich zur Ruhe und zielte auf den ersten Beißer unter sich. Ihr Körper zitterte vor Angst, was sich beim Zielen durchaus bemerkbar machte. Tief atmete Donna einige Male ein und aus, ehe sie den ersten Schuss abgab und der Beißer zu Boden ging. Immer wieder und auch vor jedem Schuss musste sie sich zur Ruhe zwingen, da ihre Situation im Grunde absolut aussichtslos war.

Nur langsam lichtete sich die Menge, doch dieser Erfolg hatte sie auch das gesamte Magazin ihrer ersten Pistole gekostete. Dadurch, dass sie eine Schneise durch die Beißer geschossen hatte und diese endgültig tot waren, konnte sie es wagen vom Baum herunter zu kommen. Flucht würde nun die Einzige Option sein, die noch offenstand und sie würde versuchen so schnell davon zu rennen wie sie nur konnte. Mutig sprang sie vom Baum und nahm sich die letzten Beißer, die durch die Schüsse angelockt wurden, mit ihrem Messer vor. Geschickt ließ sie einen nach dem anderen zu Boden gehen und sah sich anschließend die Kadaver an, die sie endgültig getötet hatte. Für den Augenblick herrschte Ruhe. Ihr Puls ging schnell und sie spürte wie ihre Muskeln und auch ihre Lunge brannten. Zufrieden stellte Donna allerdings fest, dass durch die Schüsse nicht noch weitere Beißer angelockt wurden.

So steckte sie ihr Messer zurück in ihre Jackeninnentasche und wandte sich zum Gehen um, als plötzlich die beiden Männer von vorhin vor ihr standen. Ohne reagieren zu können wurde sie kräftig geohrfeigt, so dass der Knall durch den Wald schallte und Donna beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor. Ihre Wange brannte augenblicklich wie Feuer, wobei ihr für den Augenblick schwarz vor Augen wurde.

„Du hast unsere Freunde umgebracht.", knurrte einer der Männer mit seiner tiefen Stimme wutentbrannt und holte zur nächsten Ohrfeige aus. Diese traf ihre andere Wange, woraufhin Donna das Gleichgewicht endgültig verlor. Der Mann hatte sehr fest zu geschlagen und dafür gesorgt, dass sie für den Moment benommen war und ihr der Schädel dröhnte.

Doch als der andere Mann ihre Arme packte und versuchte hinter dem Rücken zusammen zu binden, begann Donna augenblicklich um sich zu schlagen und zu treten. „Halt doch still, du Schlampe!", schrie der Mann hinter ihr und hob sich mit seiner hellen Stimme von der des anderen Mannes deutlich ab. So konnte sie die Beiden im ersten Moment auseinanderhalten, ohne ihr Aussehen zu kennen.

Plötzlich spürte Donna den kalten Lauf eines Revolvers an ihrer Schläfe, weshalb sie mit ihren Bewegungen innehielt und mit geschocktem Blick zu dem Mann vor sich sah. Dieser hockte vor ihr, hielt ihr die Waffe an den Kopf und strich sich über seinen schwarzen Vollbart. Seine blauen Augen sahen sie zufrieden an, während sein fettiges, langes und braunes Haar ihm regelrecht an den Wangen klebte. Wieder fiel Donna das eingeritzte _W_ auf seiner Stirn auf, doch Zeit zum Nachdenken darüber hatte sie keine gehabt.

„Steh auf.", forderte er sie auf, nachdem der andere Mann ihre Hände auf dem Rücken gebunden, ihr die Umhängetasche, ihr Messer aus der Jackentasche und ihre Pistolen abgenommen hatte. Das Messer an ihrem Schenkel übersahen sie augenscheinlich. Am liebsten hätte Donna nun vor Wut und Verzweiflung geschrien und geweint, aber die Angst vor den beiden Männern und dem was sie möglicherweise mit ihr vor hatten lähmte sie regelrecht.

Trotz ihrer misslichen Lage und ihrem ungewollten Gehorsam dem Fremden gegenüber, sah sie ihn erhaben und verächtlich an. Harsch forderte er, dass sie sich in Bewegung setzen sollte und drückte ihr dabei den Revolver an den Hinterkopf. Seinen Arm hatte er dabei um ihre Schulter gelegt und lief dabei dicht hinter ihr.

Der Fußmarsch war kurz gewesen, da sie schon wenige hundert Meter von dem Baum stehenblieben. Mit den Männern hinter sich stand Donna vor einer Grube, in welcher zwei Beißer standen und schon die Arme nach oben rissen. Sie geiferten mit ihren Mäulern und fixierten Donna mit ihren toten Augen.

Für ein paar Herzschläge ließen die Männer die Szenerie auf sie wirken, bevor der Mann mit der hellen Stimme sie zu sich und dem anderen umdrehte. „Die Zwillinge werden dich für dein Vergehen bestrafen.", lachte der Mann mit der hellen Stimme, schüttelte sich kurz sein klebriges, langes und blondes Haar aus dem Gesicht und zeigte Donna anschließend sein wahnsinniges Grinsen. Kurz darauf warf er ihre Umhängetasche samt den Waffen in die Grube mit den zwei Beißern, womit diese Dinge unwiederbringlich fort waren.

Donna gefror das Blut, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, in den Adern und Panik zeichnete sich allmählich in ihrem Gesicht ab. Tränen der Verzweiflung schossen ihr in die Augen und sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ihre Suche hier enden sollte. Es hatte alles doch gerade erst begonnen. Nun würde sie mit der Ungewissheit sterben, die sie so sehr quälte. Bemüht nicht den Kopf hängen zu lassen und ihre Tränen zu verbergen, sah sie noch immer erhaben die beiden Männer an. Der Dunkelhaarige lachte hämisch, legte den Kopf schief und forderte Donna auf: „Spring oder ich werde nachhelfen."

Plötzlich kamen gurgelnde Geräusche von dem Blondhaarigen, woraufhin der andere Mann und Donna alarmiert zu ihm sahen. Ein schwarzer Pfeil steckte in seinem Hals und hatte diesen vom Nacken bis zum Kehlkopf durchbohrt. Entsetzt und mit geweiteten Augen sah Donna zu ihm. Das Blut quoll aus seiner Wunder hervor, während er versuchte sich den Pfeil aus dem Hals zu ziehen. Dabei taumelte er, gurgelte verzweifelt und bewegte sich unachtsam auf die Grube zu. Geistesanwesend machte Donna einen Schritt zur Seite und sah dabei zu, wie der Blondhaarige vorn über in die Grube zu den Beißern viel.

Entsetzt und mit geweiteten Augen sah sie für den Moment zu, wie sich die Beiden auf den sterbenden Mann stürzten. Sie rissen ihm die Kleider auf, bissen ihn in die Arme und zerfetzten schlussendlich seine Bauchdecke. Wenige Augenblicke später waren die Beißer blutgetränkt und fraßen seine Eingeweide. Eine dezente Übelkeit stieg in Donna auf, während sie fassungslos in die Grube starrte.

Ohne Vorwarnung und vollkommen überraschend wurde Donna an den Stricken nach hinten und von der Grube fortgezerrt. Wie aus dem Nichts standen Rick und Daryl hinter dem anderen Mann, welcher ebenfalls entsetzt in die Grube geschaut hatte. Auch er wurde unsanft von der Grube weggeschafft und ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt von Daryl, per Fußtritt in die Kniekehlen, zu Boden befördert.

Ungläubig und verwirrt sah Donna zu den Dreien und ließ sich die Fesseln lösen, während sie dabei zu sah wie Rick und Daryl den Mann versuchten zu befragen was er für Beweggründe hatte und welcher Gruppe er angehörte. Erst als ihre Fesseln gelöst waren und sie hinter sich blickte, brachen die Tränen endgültig aus ihr heraus. Sie sah dem liebevollen Gesicht von Carol entgegen, die sie in ihre Arme zog und beruhigend über ihren Schopf strich.

„Es tut mir so leid… ich wollte doch nur… _Glenn finden_ …", wimmerte Donna wie ein kleines Kind und ließ ihren ganzen Gefühlen in diesem Moment freien Lauf. Schutzsuchend schmiegte sich Donna in ihre Arme, legte ihre eigenen Arme eng um sie und weinte bitterlich. Sanft wog Carol sie hin und her, rieb beruhigend ihren Rücken und gab ein leises ‚ _Shhh… ist schon gut…_ ' von sich.

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment bis Donna sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sich etwas von Carol löste und sie dankbar anblickte. Diese schenkte ihr ein mütterliches Lächeln und wandte anschließend ihren Blick zu Rick, Daryl und dem Mann zu. Die zwei Frauen hatten sich gänzlich voneinander gelöst und gingen ein paar Schritte auf die Drei zu.

Mit einem Mal sprang der Dunkelhaarige schreiend auf und hatte somit das Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite. Gezielt und unerwartet schlug er Daryl in den Bauch, weshalb Daryl für den Augenblick außer Gefecht gesetzt war. Allerdings wurde er sofort von Rick gepackt und versucht zurück zu Boden gerungen zu werden. Die Zwei rangelten kurz und heftig miteinander, ehe der Mann sich befreien konnte und davon zu rennen versuchte. Er hatte jedoch nicht mit dem Auftauchen von zwei weiteren Personen gerechnet.

Er rannte, dabei wahnsinnig lachend, direkt Glenn und Michonne in die Arme, wobei Glenn ihn mit einem geschickten Schlag, mitten ins Gesicht, rücklings zu Boden gehen ließ und Michonne geistesanwesend auf die Worte ‚ _Töte ihn_ ' von Rick reagierte. Mit ihrem Katana hatte sie blitzschnell zu gestochen und seinen Schädel zerstört.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam Donna mit, dass Daryl sich von dem Schlag bereits wieder erholt hatte und wie Rick zu ihm sagte: „Nicht gut, dass er Nichts gesagt hat." Auch die Antwort von Daryl war an ihre Ohren gedrungen: „Ja, stattdessen droht uns der Vollarsch mit seiner Gruppe und rennt los. Ihn laufen zu lassen hätte uns vermutlich nur unnötigen Ärger eingebracht." Das Gesagte verhallte augenblicklich wieder in Donnas Kopf und alles um sie herum schien zu verschwimmen, da sich all ihre Sinne nur auf eine Person in diesem Moment konzentrieren konnten – _Glenn_.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen stand Donna da, starrte ihn perplex an und beobachtete wie er mit Michonne näherkam. Ihr Herz schlug in diesem Moment kräftig in ihrer Brust, wobei sie hätte schwören können, dass es jeder der Anwesenden klar und deutlich hören konnte. Stumm begannen erneut die Tränen über ihre Wangen zu laufen und sie fühlte wie die unerträgliche Ungewissheit von ihr abfiel. Zurück blieben eine gewaltige Erleichterung und das Gefühl von der erdrückenden Last befreit worden zu sein.

Ganz automatisch begannen sich Donnas Beine langsam in Bewegung zu setzen und auf Glenn zu zulaufen, wobei auch er seine Schritte beschleunigte. Die letzten Schritte rannte Donna auf ihn zu und warf sich um schlussendlich vor Freude weinend um den Hals, wobei er sie auffing und seine Arme eng um ihren Leib schlang.

Fest an seinen Körper gepresst hielt er Donna in seinen Armen, während sie sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn klammerte und bitterlich weinte. Es war ihr dabei vollkommen egal, ob die anderen dabei zusahen oder nicht. In diesem Moment zählte einfach nur, dass Glenn bei ihr war. _Lebend_ und offensichtlich nicht schwer verletzt.

Sie blickte in sein Gesicht, dass sie durch die Tränen nur verschwommen erkennen konnte und schluchzte überglücklich: „Du bist es… _du bist es wirklich_ …" Liebevoll nahm Glenn ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, küsste mehrmals ihre Lippen und flüsterte ihr voller Erleichterung zu: „Ja… ich bin es wirklich… _ich bin bei dir_."

Die Freude, das Glück und die Liebe waren überwältigend und so beflügelnd für Donna gewesen, dass sie nicht aufhören konnte zu weinen. Erneut legte er seine Arme um ihren Körper, hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und hauchte kleine Küsse auf ihr Haupt, während sie sich an ihn schmiegte und dankbar war, dass er wieder bei ihr war. Es kümmerte Donna dabei nicht, dass seine Sachen blutverschmiert waren und dass sein Haar und Gesicht ebenfalls von Blut besudelt waren. Im Augenblick zählte einfach nur, dass er lebte und sie wieder _vereint_ waren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	5. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Während Glenn in das Haus von Donna und ihm geschickt wurde, um sich zu duschen und etwas zu erholen, wurde Donna zu Deanna zitiert. Gemeinsam mit Rick, Daryl, Carol und Michonne stand sie im Wohnzimmer von Deannas Haus und hörte sich ihre Standpauke an. Allerdings hörte Donna ihr gar nicht zu. Mit den Gedanken war sie schon längst wieder bei ihrem Glenn und war dankbar darüber, dass er wohl behalten zurückgekommen war

Irgendwie konnte sie ihr Glück diesbezüglich noch nicht fassen, da sie so viele Tage und Stunden um ihn geweint, getrauert und für ihn gehofft hatte. Im Moment war Donna einfach nur unsagbar glücklich, dass sie ihn wieder bei sich wissen durfte. Ihr Herz machte immer noch freudige Sprünge, wen sie daran dachte, dass er zu Hause auf sie wartete und sie sich schon bald wieder in seine Arme schmiegen konnte.

Schweigend und Deanna stumm anschauend hatte sie die Situation ausgehalten und erwachte erst wieder aus ihren Gedanken, als diese streng in die Runde sagte: „Ich wünsche, dass so etwas nicht wieder vorkommt." Die Standpauke hatte offensichtlich ein Ende gefunden, da die anderen zustimmende Laute von sich gaben. Rasch folgte Donna deren Beispiel und verließ schließlich mit gemeinsam mit den anderen Deannas Haus.

Gemächlichen Schrittes liefen sie von dem Haus weg und Donna hörte Rick sagen: „In einem Punkt hat Deanna jedoch Recht." Nur zu deutlich konnte sie den stechenden Blick des Mannes auf sich spüren und musste hart schlucken. Aus dem Augenwinkel linste sie zu Rick hinüber und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu: „Überlegt war dein Vorgehen wirklich nicht."

Tief atmete Donna aus, verzog reuevoll das Gesicht und murmelte eine ehrliche Entschuldigung, woraufhin Daryl nur meinte: „Schon gut. Wir alle haben wegen einem geliebten Menschen schon mal Dummheiten getan und uns selbst in Gefahr gebracht." Noch immer reumütig schielte Donna zu ihm, nickte leicht und vernahm Carols sanfte Worte: „Es ist zum Glück alles gut gegangen und wir sind alle wohl behalten zurück."

Ein wenig ließ Donna den Kopf hängen und fühlte sich nun sehr schlecht, obwohl sie hätte glücklich sein sollen.

„Das nächste Mal, wenn du wieder etwas planst, weihe uns vorher ein.", meinte Michonne freundlich zu ihr, drückte ihr leicht die Schulter und schenkte ihr ein liebes Lächeln, als Donna zu ihr sah.

Verwundert hob sie eine Braue und sah noch verwunderter zu Rick, als er sagte: „Wärst du damit gleich zu Daryl, Carol, Michonne und mir gekommen, dann hätten wir dir von Anfang an geholfen."

„Ihr hättet mich unterstützt? Ihr hättet nicht, wie die anderen, mich vertröstet und zurück ins Haus geschickt?", platzte es ungläubig aus ihr heraus, wobei sie jeden zu gleichen Teilen und noch immer verdutzt ansah. Immerhin war dies ihre aller größte Sorge von allen gewesen. Donna hätte noch mehr Ablehnung und Vertröstung nicht ertragen können, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie eigentlich niemanden damit hineinziehen wollte. Bestimmt nickte Carol ihr zu, während Daryl ihr antwortete: „Klar, was hast du denn gedacht?"

„Ehrlich gesagt dachte ich, dass ihr, wie Deanna und einige andere, versuchen würde mich davon abzubringen und mir zu raten, dass ich Glenns Verlust akzeptieren soll. Einfach, weil es zu gefährlich wäre nach ihm zu suchen und mir vielleicht nicht gefiele was ich vorfinden würde.", war Donnas ehrliche Antwort auf diese Frage hin, wobei die anderen nur mit den Köpfen schüttelten.

Es war Michonne die das Wort ergriff, ein wenig lächelte und nur entgegnete: „ _Wir sind eine Familie._ " Die zustimmenden Laute der anderen hatten Donna zum Schmunzeln gebracht, ehe sie Rick sagen hörte: „Wir hatten vor nach ihm zu suchen, doch wollten wir erst einen Plan machen. Du kamst uns dann leider zuvor, weswegen es dann schnell gehen musste."

Es war gut zu wissen, dass ihre Freunde sie deswegen nicht verurteilten und sogar ebenfalls vor hatten nach Glenn zu suchen. Allerdings war Donna ihnen zuvorgekommen, hatte sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten und Alexandria verlassen. Nie hätte sie erwartet, dass sie tatsächlich dafür Verständnis ernten würde. Noch weniger hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass Glenn Alexandria erreichte, kurz nachdem sie es verlassen hatte. Wenn sie das alles nur vorhergeahnt oder gewusst hätte. Es hätte so viel einfacher ablaufen können.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	6. Niemals ohne dich

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Bei ihrem Haus angekommen, hatte Donna ihre Boots und ihre Jacke ausgezogen. Auch die Lederhalterung, für ihr Messer, hatte sie abgeschnallt und auf die Kommode im Flur gelegt. In den Schubfächern verstaute sie ihr übriggebliebenes Messer und lief anschließend in die Küche.  
Sie hörte im zweiten Stock das Wasser der Dusche rauschen und war für den Moment dazu verleitet sich zu Glenn zu gesellen. Allerdings ließ sie es bleiben und nahm sich stattdessen aus dem Kühlschrank eine Flasche Wasser. Mit dieser in der Hand ging sie ins Wohnzimmer, stand hinter dem Sofa und stützte sich mit der rechten Hand auf dessen Rückenlehne ab.

Schweigend starrte sie in den hell eingerichteten und geräumigen Wohnraum, während sie immer wieder ein paar Schlucke aus der Flasche nahm. Ihre Gedanken surrten um die Eindrücke der vergangenen Stunden, Deannas Gesicht während der Standpauke und den Worten ihrer Freunde.  
Wenn Donna doch nur früher gewusst hätte, dass Rick, Daryl, Michonne und Carol ihr wirklich geholfen hätten. Sie hätte sich und den anderen so viel Ärger und Angst damit erspart. Leider kam deren Verhalten bei Donna immer nur so rüber, als hätten auch sie die Hoffnung um Glenn aufgeben gehabt. Was ihr allerdings wirklich noch etwas zu schaffen machte war die Begegnung mit diesen beiden Männern im Wald.

Sie wirkten nicht wie übliche Überlende, sondern eher wie heruntergekommene, gar verwahrloste und vor allem wahnsinnige, Männer. Solch ungepflegte und schmutzige Menschen hatte sie selbst in ihrer Zeit, als sie alleine durch die Welt lief, nicht gesehen. Am besorgniserregendsten empfand sie nicht nur das _W_ auf deren Stirn, sondern dass sie die Beißer ihre _Freunde_ nannten.

Sachte schüttelte Donna den Kopf und versuchte diese Gedanken zu vertreiben, da sie sich in diesem Augenblick keine Gedanken mehr darum machen wollte. Ihr Ziel hatte sie, wenn auch nur mit Hilfe ihrer Freunde, erreicht und sie wollte die Zeit mit Glenn nun wieder genießen können. Inständig hoffte Donna, dass sich ihre Wege _nie wieder_ auf eine solche Art und Weise trennen würden.

Donna hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie die Zeit schon wieder verflogen war, da sie so sehr in Gedanken gewesen war. Daher war ihr auch nicht aufgefallen, dass das Wasserrauschen verstummte und Glenn mittlerweile zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war. „Donna?", holte seine weiche Stimme, in der ein ernsterer Unterton mitschwang, aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie sich zu ihm umdrehen.  
Sein Haar war noch ganz feucht und wirkte dadurch im Moment alles andere als voluminös und voll. Beim Mustern fiel Donna auf, dass er ein weißes Shirt und schwarze Jeans trug und sie musste gestehen, dass er darin unverschämt gut aussah. So gut, dass sie das Verlangen aufwallen spürte sich ihm hinzugeben. Beim Blick in sein Gesicht erkannte sie jedoch die strengen Züge und wie er sie mit seinen dunklen Augen fixierte.  
Ihr wurde schlagartig eiskalt bei seinem Anblick und sie spürte eine unangenehme Kälte über ihren Rücken gleiten. Jegliches Verlangen war fortgespült und sie ahnte, dass das Folgenden kein schönes Gespräch werden würde. Eigentlich wäre sie ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen, hätte sich an ihn geschmiegt und ihn vorerst nicht mehr losgelassen. Allerdings verflog dieses Bedürfnis sofort wieder, nachdem sie das zornige Funkeln in seinen Augen erkannte.  
Nervös nestelte sie am Verschluss ihrer Wasserflache herum, während sie seiner weichen und doch recht unterkühlten Stimme zuhörte: „Ich hab deinen Abschiedsbrief gelesen, als ich zurück nach Hause kam. Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich enttäuscht und wütend über dein Handeln, Donna. Auf der anderen Seite kann ich es nur zu gut verstehen. Ich hätte vermutlich auch so gehandelt."

Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer, dass er nun nicht mehr böse mit ihr war flammte auf, als er für den Moment innehielt. Dieser verschwand jedoch wieder vollkommen in der Dunkelheit, als er vorwurfsvoll fortfuhr: „Aber nicht allein! Du hättest zuerst mit Rick und den anderen über dein Vorhaben reden sollen. Aber anstatt das zu tun - _dir Hilfe zu holen_ – bist du einfach abgehauen und hast dich und auch die anderen _unnötig_ in Gefahr gebracht."

Jedes seiner Worte war wie ein Tropfen Benzin, der nach und nach ins Feuer geträufelt wurde. Wut und Unverständnis begannen in Donna zu brodeln, wobei die Nervosität und der etwas ängstliche Blick vollständig aus ihrem Gesicht gewischt wurden. Die Wasserflasche ließ Donna auf die Sitzfläche des Sofas, hinter sich, fallen und sah Glenn nun mit ebenfalls böse funkelnden Augen an.

„Unnötig?!", war das Erste was sie mit schneidender und eiskalter Stimme von sich gab und Glenn dazu brachte zu schweigen. Sie verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zischte: „Du empfindest also dein Leben als _unnötig_?" Die Arme verschränkte Donna vor ihren Brüsten, ging langsam auf ihn zu und ließ ihn dabei keinen Moment aus den Augen. Tief atmete Donna aus, deutete mit der Hand auf das Stockwerk über ihr und fragte ihn gefährlich leise: „Empfindest du es als _unnötig_ , dass ich wegen dir in eine Lethargie fiel? Empfindest du es als _unnötig_ , dass ich mir wegen dir die Augen aus dem Kopf weinte? Empfindest du es als _unnötig_ , dass ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dich wieder bei mir zu haben?"

Genau wie sie es sich dachte antwortete Glenn ihr nicht, doch aus seinem Blick heraus konnte sie lesen, dass ihre Worte ihn nicht dazu brachten ruhiger zu werden. Im Gegenteil. Warum sollten diese ihn auch beruhigen? Donna war jemand, die in Streitsituationen nicht einknickte und um Vergebung oder um Versöhnung bettelte. Das Gegenteil war der Fall, denn sie konnte bis aufs Blut streiten.

„Ich nahm nach Tagen voller Leid, Kummer, Sorge und abgeschmetterte Hilfegesuche bei Deanna mein Schicksal selbst in die Hand. _Nie_ stand ich alleine vor Deanna und habe gebettelt – nein, sogar _gefleht_ – dass ich Hilfe und die Erlaubnis bekam nach dir zu suchen. Es war immer jemand von den anderen bei mir, wenn ich um Erlaubnis bettelte. Aber _keiner_ von ihnen war zu den Zeitpunkten gewillt mir zu helfen.", fuhr Donna mit unterkühlter Stimme und leise fort, während sie vor ihm stand und direkt zu ihm aufblickte. Ihre Augen sahen Seine intensiv und immer noch wütend an, wobei auch sie seinen stetig keimenden Zorn in diesen ablesen konnte.

Seine Worte ließen die Wut in ihr nur noch mehr hochkochen: „Sie hätten dir geholfen-"

„ _Nein_!", schrie sie ihn nun an, wandte sich genervt von ihm ab und ging etwas an ihm vorbei, ehe sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand stehen blieb. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah in sein Gesicht und fauchte: „Im Gegenteil! Egal ob Maggie, Rosita, Tara, Eugene oder sonst wer mit mir bei Deanna war. Sie schickten mich _immer_ nur zurück in unser Haus und sagten, dass ich mich erholen soll. _Erholen_ … von deinem – _möglichen_ – Verlust."

„Wärst du nur zu Rick gegangen-", begann Glenn immer noch ernst, doch Donna brachte ihn mit einer harschen Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „War ich aber nicht. _Das_ war vermutlich mein Fehler und den gestehe ich gern ein. Trotz allem ändert es _Nichts_ daran, wie ich mich fühlte und dass ich bei meinen Bittgesuchen immer nur weggeschickt und vertröstet wurde. Jeder war zwar auf mein Wohl bedacht, dafür bin ich auch sehr dankbar. Aber es interessierte irgendwie niemanden was mir _wirklich_ geholfen hätte. Nämlich Klarheit… _Gewissheit_ über deinen Verbleib…", erklärte Donna wütend und vor allem verzweifelt. Sie wollte, dass Glenn sie verstand und dass er begriff wie sie ohne ihn gelitten hatte. Außerdem hoffte sie ihm verständlich zu machen, dass sie keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte, als alleine nach ihm zu suchen.  
Der Zorn wich allmählich aus seinen Augen und doch blieb eine gewisse Strenge auf seinen sonst so weichen Gesichtszügen zurück. „Das ändert aber Nichts daran, dass du dich, auch die anderen, da Draußen in Gefahr gebracht hast.", gab Glenn nun milder von sich und sah weiterhin in Donnas Gesicht, wobei sie hoffte, dass er nicht die Tränen in ihren Augen erkannte.

„Ist doch vollkommen egal in welche Gefahr ich mich, oder uns, gebracht habe. Es ging alles gut und du bist wieder zurück.", erwiderte Donna wieder gefasster und trotzig. Dabei sah sie zur Seite und kämpfte gegen ihre Tränen an. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, sah auf den Fußboden und fuhr leiser fort: „Selbst, wenn ich herausgefunden hätte, dass du tot bist… dann wäre ich dir in den Tod gefolgt."

Kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen stand Glenn dicht vor ihr, nahm ihr Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt dazu ihn anzusehen. Widerwillig sah sie ihm nun in die Augen und stellte überrascht fest, dass diese sich ebenfalls mit Tränen gefüllt hatten. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und sagte eindringlich zu ihr: „So darfst du gar nicht denken."

„So dachte ich aber und ich würde wieder so denken, Glenn. Ich liebe dich und ich kann und _will_ mir ein Leben _ohne_ dich weder vorstellen, noch möchte ich ein solches Leben führen müssen.", wisperte sie ihm zu, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn dadurch näher an sich heran. Mit beiden Armen umschlang er ihren Körper, lehnte seine Stirn an Ihre und raunte traurig: „Ich ertrage den Gedanken aber nicht, dass du mir gefolgt wärst."

In diesem Moment wurde Donna bewusst was Glenn wirklich traurig machte und was ihn so erzürnt hatte. Er wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass sie ihr Leben beendet hätte, wenn sie ihn tot aufgefunden hätte. Sicher hatten Beide stets und ständig für das Überleben des anderen gekämpft, doch für Donna stand schon immer fest, dass sie ihm in den Tod folgen würde sollte es jemals dazu kommen.

„Mein Engel…", flüsterte sie ihm sanft zu, strich sachte über seine Schultern und spielte mit seinem feuchten Haar. „Versuch dich in mich hinein zu versetzen. Wie würde es dir gehen, wenn du erfährst, dass ich tot wäre?", erkundigte sie sich in einem liebevollen Ton und ließ zu, dass er sie nun wieder direkt ansah. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde sanfter und auch zeichnete sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ab.

Glenn sah ihr tief in die Augen, kam ihren Lippen näher und hauchte ehrlich gegen ihre Lippen: „Das ist ja das Schlimme. Genau, weil ich dich so liebe, würde ich dir ebenso in den Tod folgen, wie du mir." Vollkommen verpufft waren die Wut, die Verzweiflung und das Unverständnis der Beiden, als sie einander so hielten. Auf seine Worte hin musste Donna leise auflachen, fieberte den Moment des Kusses entgegen und sagte wispernd zu ihm: „ _Wir gehören zusammen. Egal ob im Leben oder im Tod_."

Ein leises und zustimmendes ‚ _Mhm_ ' war von Glenn zuhören, bevor er ihre Lippen mit Seinen verschloss. Sachte erwiderte Donna seinen Kuss, zog ihn näher an sich und bewegte zärtlich ihre Lippen gegen Seine. Immer wieder lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander, nur um sich im nächsten Moment wieder innig zu küssen. Die Augen genussvoll geschlossen, hielt Glenn seine Donna eng an sich gedrückt, während sie ihre Arme fest um ihn geschlungen hielt. In vollen Zügen genoss sie es ihn wieder bei sich zu haben und zu wissen, dass dies kein sehnsuchtsvoller Traum, sondern die Realität, war.

Schließlich nahm Glenn ihre Lippen ein weiteres Mal in Beschlag. Sanft und vorsichtig bat er mit seiner Zunge, über ihre Lippen streichend, um Einlass, woraufhin Donna ihm diesen ohne zu zögern gewährte. Zärtlich umgarnten sich ihre Zungen, während Beide sich einander eng umschlungen hielten. Donna hatte bei diesem wundervollen Kuss das schöne Gefühl, dass die Zeit für sie den Atem angehalten hatte.

Dieser Kuss war mehr als nur ein sehnsuchtsvoller Kuss. Er war ein _Versprechen_.

Ein Versprechen, dass Beide immer beieinander sein wollten und würden. Nie wieder wollten sie voneinander getrennt sein.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	7. Sorglos

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Tage zogen ins Land, während Glenn und Donna jede freie Minute miteinander verbrachten. Hin und wieder waren sie getrennt, wenn Donna mit den anderen auf Beutezug ging. Deanna hatte nämlich angeordnet, dass Glenn sich noch einige Tage schonen sollte bevor er wieder einem Beutezug beiwohnen durfte. Ganz einverstanden war Glenn damit zwar nicht gewesen, doch als Donna ihn inniglich darum bat sich die Ruhe zu gönnen hatte er widerwillig nachgegeben.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Es kam schließlich der Tag an dem Glenn und Donna endlich wieder gemeinsam auf Beutezug waren und wie eh und je gute Beute mit nach Hause brachten. Es waren ihnen auch einige Beißer begegnet, die ihnen Probleme bereitet hatten. Jedoch waren die Beiden ein perfekt eingespieltes Team gewesen und hatten diese rasch ins Jenseits geschickt.

Auf dem Rückweg nach Alexandria fuhren sie die übliche Route entlang. Diese Strecke war von der Gemeinde als _gesäubert_ erklärt worden, weshalb man hier kaum einen Beißer antraf. Donnas Blick galt dem Wegesrand, dem Wald, den freien Landschaften und dem wunderschönen und wolkenlosen Himmel. Die Sonne hatte die grünen Wälder und Wiesen in ihr warmes, helles Licht getaucht. Die Temperaturen waren angenehm mild gewesen, weshalb Donna den schönen Tag sehr genoss.

Der Beutezug war erfolgreich gewesen, doch das Wichtigste für sie war die Tatsache, dass sie mit Glenn zusammen war. Langsam wandte sie den Kopf in seine Richtung und beobachtete wie er den Lieferwagen Richtung Alexandria fuhr. Ihre Augen ruhten auf seinem hübschen Gesicht, wobei sie es ganz genau betrachtete. Auch sein Körper wurde von ihr gründlich in Augenschein genommen. Ein verliebtes Lächeln umspielte ihre vollen Lippen, während sie das wunderschöne Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend genoss und ihr Herz bei seinem Anblick förmlich aufblühte.

Donna konnte sich keinen besseren Mann an ihrer Seite vorstellen und wünschen. Glenn war wie für sie geschaffen und sie war endlos dankbar und überglücklich, dass er noch lebte und an ihrer Seite war.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zu Hause angekommen hatten sie die Beute aus dem Lieferwagen geladen und im Lager verstaut. Deanna und Spencer hatten das Verladen überwacht und auch mitgeholfen, während Deanna dabei eine Liste führte was und wieviel Neues dazu gekommen war.

Schlussendlich waren Glenn und Donna, nach dem Verladen, gemeinsam nach Hause gegangen. Die warme Nachmittagssonne tauchte Alexandria in ihr gemütliches und warmes Licht, wobei Donna ein Gefühl in sich aufflammen spürte, dass sie seit Ausbruch des Virus' nicht mehr verspürt hatte. _Es ging ihr gut_ und sie war das erste Mal seitdem wieder _sorglos_. Dieses Gefühl war so ungewohnt und dennoch fühlte es sich im Moment richtig und vor allem wunderschön an. Sorgen hatte sie tatsächlich zurzeit keine.

Wieder wandte sie ihren Blick Glenn zu, der ihre Hand haltend neben ihr ging. Erneut stahl sich ein glückliches Schmunzeln auf ihre Lippen, da ihre Sorglosigkeit und sein Antlitz ihr ein unbeschreiblich gutes Gefühl verschafften. Sie hatte einen Ort – _ein Zuhause_ \- gefunden, dass vor den Beißern sicher war. Sie hatte Essen, Trinken, ein Bett und eine Dusche. Vor allem aber hatte sie hier _die Liebe ihres Lebens_ gefunden. Donna beschloss diese Sorglosig- und Glückseligkeit in vollen Zügen zu genießen, solange es möglich war. Wer wusste schon wann dies nicht mehr der Fall war?

In ihrem Haus angekommen hatte Donna ihre Jacke, ihre Schuhe, die Lederhalterung und das Messer abgelegt. Wortlos zog sie den Haargummi von ihrem Haar und ließ dieses in seiner vollen Pracht über ihre Schultern und den Rücken fließen. Leicht strich sie sich mit den Fingern durch dieses und begab sich Richtung Treppe, die in den zweiten Stock führte.

„Ich geh duschen.", gab Donna beiläufig von sich, nahm die ersten Stufen der Treppe und spürte den stechenden Blick von Glenn in ihrem Rücken. Kurz blieb sie stehen, wandte den Kopf über die Schulter in seine Richtung und schenkte ihm ein aufreizendes Lächeln. Neckisch zwinkerte Donna ihm zu, ehe sie ihren Weg in das zweite Stockwerk fortsetzte.

Ohne Umschweife begab sie sich ins Badezimmer, zog sich ihre Kleidung aus und lauschte hinter sich. Aus dem Augenwinkel schielte sie zur Tür und stellte fest, dass Glenn ihr zwar in den zweiten Stock gefolgt war, jedoch nicht ins Badezimmer. Ein Funken Enttäuschung überkam sie, da sie gehofft hatte er würde mit ihr zusammen duschen.

Lautlos und unzufrieden schnaubte sie, ehe sie in die Duschkabine stieg und den Wasserhahn öffnete. Das warme Wasser prasselte auf sie nieder, wobei Donna genießerisch die Augen schloss und wohlig aufseufzte. Mit ihren Händen glitt sie über ihren nackten, nassen Körper und strich sich im Anschluss mit den Händen über den Schopf, wobei sie ihre nassen Strähnen nach hinten, über ihre Schultern, beförderte.

Nach einem gelungenen Beutezug war es _eines_ der besten Gefühle eine warme und ausgiebige Dusche zu nehmen. Ihre Hände hatte Donna an ihre jeweilige Schulter gelegt, den Kopf im Nacken ruhen lassen und die Augen nach wie vor genießend geschlossen. Sie lauschte dem Plätschern des warmen Wassers und entspannte dabei vollkommen.

Ein wenig erschrak sie jedoch, als sie plötzlich Glenns Arme um ihren Bauch und seine Brust an ihrem Rücken spürte. Halb öffnete sie die Augen, linste verspielt lächelnd zu ihm und schnurrte ihm zu: „Ich befürchtete schon, dass ich heute alleine duschen müsste."

Seine zarten Küsse, die er auf ihre Schulter verteilte, machten Donna eine wohlige Gänsehaut und brachten ihre pinken Knospen zum Stehen, während seine Worte sie noch mehr grinseln ließen: „Als würde ich das zulassen, Süße." Kaum hatte Glenn dies gesagt, presste Donna ihr Gesäß gegen seine Lenden und begann mit sachten Kreisbewegungen ihrer Hüfte ihn zu stimulieren. Ein leises Keuchen verließ seine Lippen, als sie sich so an ihm bewegte, wobei Donna es begrüßte, dass seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen. Liebevoll reibend glitten seine Hände über ihre Seiten, ihre Hüften und ihren Bauch, ehe sie ihre großen Brüste umschlossen.

Sanft und doch gierig massierte er ihr weiches Fleisch und reizte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger ihre erhärteten Nippel. Scharf sog Donna die Luft zwischen ihren Zähnen ein, drückte ihren Po fester gegen seine Lenden und spürte an ihren Pobacken seine Härte pulsieren. Genussvoll rieb sie sich an ihm und erschauderte angetan, als sie ihm damit ein heiseres Stöhnen entlockte.

Vollkommen ungeniert ließ Glenn seine linke Hand zu ihrer Scham gleiten, drängte Zeige- und Mittelfinger zwischen ihre Schamlippen und begann durch sanften Druck ihr Lustknötchen zu verwöhnen. Nun war es Donna die erregt aufstöhnen musste. Ihr Körper begann augenblicklich vor Lust zu beben und sie spürte dieses gewaltige Verlangen aufkeimen ihn hier und jetzt in sich spüren zu wollen. Nur zu genau schien Glenn zu wissen wie er Donna sich zu eigen machte, da er ihre Brust noch immer liebevoll massierte und ihre Knospe reizte, während der Druck, den er auf ihr Perlchen, auswirkte fester wurde.

Über die Schulter sah sie nun gänzlich zu ihm, sah ihm lustverschleiert in die Augen und ließ sich anschließend hungrig von ihm küssen. Bereitwillig und einladend teilte sie ihre Lippen und begann kurz darauf seine Zunge mit Ihrer zu verwöhnen. Dabei erstickte sie ihr lustvolles Stöhnen in dem Kuss. Ihren Po rieb sie trotz allem weiterhin genussvoll an ihm, wobei auch sie ihm das ein und andere Keuchen entlockte.

Allerdings musste Donna den hitzigen Zungenkuss lösen, als er mit seinen Fingern gänzlich in ihren Schoß drang und begann sie rhythmisch zu stoßen. Mit beiden Händen stützte sie sich nun an den Fliesen ab, ließ den Kopf etwas hängen und stöhnte voller Hochgenuss auf. Ihre Hüftbewegungen stoppten dadurch schlagartig. „Uh Glenn… das ist… so gut…", seufzte sie höchst erregt, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und fühlte wie die Lust ihren Körper mehr und mehr fesselte. Sein schelmisches Lachen ließ ihr einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken laufen: „Ich weiß halt worauf du stehst."

Und wie er das wusste. Beide hatten schon so oft miteinander geschlafen und so viel ausprobiert, dass sie voneinander genau wussten was dem jeweils anderen gut gefiel. Donna begrüßte diese Tatsache jedes Mal aufs Neue und genoss den Sex mit ihm dadurch gleich doppelt so sehr.

Laut und lustvoll musste Donna aufstöhnen, als Glenn seine Finger schneller und auch fester in sie stieß, wobei sie ihre Beine einladender öffnete, damit er tiefer in sie gelangen konnte. In diesem Augenblick hatte er sie vollkommen in der Hand und Donna hätte alles mit sich machen lassen, so lange er sie nur verwöhnt hätte.

Plötzlich zog er seine Hand von ihrer Scham zurück, klapste ihr auf den Po und brachte sie einen Wimpernschlag später dazu sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Sofort schlang Donna ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, zog ihn nah an ihren erhitzten Leib und ließ sich leicht von ihm anheben. Sie legte dabei ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und dirigierte so sein Gemächt an ihren Eingang.  
Für den Moment sahen Beide einander voller Lust in die Augen, wobei Donna das Herz bis zum Halse schlug. Das wohlige Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch war noch immer präsent, doch wurde es von der Gier nach ihm beinahe vollkommen übertüncht. „Besorg's mir, Glenn.", forderte sie schließlich lüstern schnurrend und mit glasigen Blick.

Ein schmutziges Grinsen zierte auf ihre Forderung hin Glenns Gesicht, woraufhin er ihre Lippen erneut in Beschlag nahm. Im selben Moment drang er tief in ihren heißen Schoß ein und erstickte sein erlösendes Stöhnen in dem Kuss.

Ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten hatte Donna ihre Zunge zwischen seine Lippen gedrängt und begonnen seine Zunge lustvoll zu umgarnen. Genüsslich stöhnte sie in den Zungenkuss hinein, während Glenn sie mit schnellen und rhythmischen Stößen auf einen Trip voller Leidenschaft schickte.

Lüstern kratzte Donna über seinen Rücken, wobei rote Schlieren zurückblieben, während sie sich ihm begierig entgegen presste. Seine festen Stöße gaben ihr das Gefühl, dass ihr Körper vor Lust in Flammen stand. Das Verlangen und der Wunsch nach dem Orgasmus umschlangen ihren Körper stetig stärker, weshalb sie begann sich ihm mehrwollend entgegen zu bewegen. Seine Arme hatte er unter ihrem Po und um ihre Schulter gelegt, wobei seine Hand in ihrem Nacken ruhte. Hin und wieder griff er beherzt in das weiche Fleisch ihres Gesäßes, wobei Donna erhitzt aufkeuchen musste.

Noch immer züngelte sie vollkommen hungrig und gierig mit Glenn, während er sie mit kraftvollen Stößen immer mehr Richtung Orgasmus trieb. Verlangend griff sie in sein nasses Haar, presste ihn enger an sich und gab ihm dadurch zu spüren, dass sie der Erlösung nicht mehr fern war.

Ihr Körper bebte vor Lust und Donna glaubte allmählich den Verstand zu verlieren. Der Druck in ihr bauschte auf und schien ins Unermessliche zu wachsen. Atemlos löste sie den Kuss, sah heißblütig in seine Augen und stöhnte immer wieder lustvoll auf, wobei sie seinem Stöhnen und Keuchen voller Hochgenuss lauschte. Es war wie Musik in ihren Ohren, da sie seine weiche Stimme unglaublich schön und erotisch fand.

Der Augenkontakt während des Sexes tat sein Übriges dazu, weshalb sie erneut leidenschaftlich über seinen Rücken kratzte und zufrieden beobachtete wie er die Augen genüsslich schloss und die Luft scharf zwischen den Zähnen einsog. Auf ihr Handeln hin begann er sich noch etwas schneller in ihr zu bewegen.  
Daraufhin warf Donna den Kopf laut stöhnend in den Nacken, schlang ihre Arme und Beine fest um ihn und genoss es wie seine Härte ungeniert durch ihren Leib pflügte. Sie konnte kaum genug davon bekommen, doch fühlte sie wie sie unweigerlich auf den Abgrund zusteuerte.

Mit einem Mal löste sich der lustvolle Knoten und Donna fühlte sich wie bei einem freien Fall. Laut seinen Namen stöhnend erreichte sie ihren Höhepunkt, lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und presste die Augen fest zusammen. Deutlich spürte sie wie der Orgasmus, wie eine riesige Welle, über sie hineinbrach und den Druck und die Gier nach mehr mit sich nahm. Zurück ließ sie pure Liebe und Glückseligkeit.

Kaum hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht, fühlte und hörte sie wie Glenn bei seinem Höhepunkt angelangte. Ihre Namen immer wieder keuchend, sie fest im Arm halten und immer wieder kräftig in sie stoßend entlud er sich in ihr.

Außer Atem hielt Glenn sie fest im Arm und lehnte mit ihr an der gefliesten Wand der Duschkabine. Das warme Wasser prasselte nach wie vor auf beide nieder und allmählich registrierte Donna dies auch wieder. Für den Moment des heißen Akts hatte sie es vollkommen ignoriert, obwohl es die ganze Zeit dagewesen war.  
Liebevoll hauchte sie ihm kleine Küsse auf die Schulter und den Hals, während er seinen Kopf an Ihren lehnte. „Ich liebe dich, über alles.", flüsterte sie ihm überglücklich und ganz verliebt zu. Ihre Finger spielten dabei mit einer Strähne seines Haars und nach wie vor verteilte sie kleine Küsschen auf seiner weichen Haut.

Ein leises Lachen verließ seine Kehle, ehe er ihr ein paar Küsse auf den Kopf hauchte und voller Liebe in der Stimme antwortete: „Ich liebe dich auch, über alles." Langsam hob Donna den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen und ihm kurz darauf einen innigen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Nur zu gerne erwiderte Glenn den Kuss, strich währenddessen liebevoll über ihre Seite und schmiegte sich an sie. Donna genoss diesen Kuss, der so voller Liebe war, in vollen Zügen. Sie war endlos glücklich an seiner Seite zu sein und dies wollte sie Glenn mit diesem Kuss wissen lassen.

Schließlich lösten sich die Beiden voneinander, duschten sich und kümmerten sich anschließend um ihr Abendbrot. Die Sonne war nämlich mittlerweile dabei unter zu gehen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Am folgenden und sonnigen Morgen lagen Donna und Glenn noch zusammen im Bett und schmusten miteinander, obwohl sie schon eine Weile wach waren. Glenn hatte seine Arme um Donna gelegt, ließ seinen Kopf auf ihrer weichen Brust ruhen und zeichnete kleine Muster auf der zarten Haut ihrer Seite.

Sie hingegen hatte ihre Arme um seine Schultern gelegt und ließ einige seiner Haarsträhnen immer wieder durch ihre Finger gleiten, während ihre andere Hand zärtlich über seinen Rücken streichelte. Ihren Kopf hatte sie zur Seite gelegt und blickte zum Fenster hinaus. Es war angeklappt, die Rollläden hochgezogen und der liebliche Gesang der Vögel drang in das Schlafzimmer, während eine milde Brise den Raum mit frischer Luft versorgte.

Wieder durchströmte sie diese absolute Glückseligkeit und auch die Sorglosigkeit gesellte sich dazu. Unwillkürlich begann sie zu lächeln, atmete tief aus und genoss den harmonischen Moment in vollen Zügen. Sie hoffte, dass diese Sorglosigkeit und ihr Glück von nun an für immer anhalten würden. Schließlich wollte sie mit Glenn glücklich werden und am liebsten _für immer_ mit ihm hier in Alexandria leben.

Plötzlich überkam und tat sie etwas, dass sie schon seit Beginn des Ausbruchs des Virus' nicht mehr getan hatte. In ihren Gedanken von Glück, Harmonie, Liebe und Sorglosigkeit verloren hatte sie begonnen zu singen. Zwar leise, aber dennoch deutlich hörbar. Sie bekam gar nicht mit wie Glenn sie mit überraschten aber auch glücklichen Blick dabei ansah.

„ _Mhmhmhm… mhmhmhm… mhmhmhm… Das ist das Glück mhmhmhm. Schau nicht zurück. Die Stunden gehen so schnell vorbei. Ich sehe dich mhmhmhm und frage mich, ob das schon das Himmelreich sei. Es schlägt mein Herz mhmhmhm und holt heut Nacht die Sterne herab auf die Welt. Es bringt heut Nacht das Wunder hier, vertrau und glaube mir mhmhmhm… mhmhmhm… mhmhmhm…Das ist das Glück~_ ", sang sie leise, geradezu lieblich, vor sich hin und sah dabei mit einem endlos zufriedenen Blick aus dem Fenster hinaus.

Dieses Lied mochte sie in ihrer Kindheit schon sehr gerne und auch den Disney-Film _Cinderella_ fand sie als Mädchen schon immer ganz romantisch. Der Film, sowie viele andere schöne Dinge, war für viele schon längst in Vergessenheit geraten, genauso wie Donna beinahe vergessen hatte, dass _das Singen_ einst eines ihrer geliebten Hobbys war.

Jetzt jedoch hatte sie ihren eigenen Disney-Märchenprinz an ihrer Seite, schwebte mit ihm im siebten Himmel und genoss diese gemeinsame und harmonische Zeit ungemein. Alle diese positiven Gefühle hatten sie dazu gebracht dieses kleine Liedchen spontan zu singen, wobei dieses Lied den Augenblick perfekt widerspiegelte. Früher hatte sie gerne gesungen, besonders, dann wenn es ihr gut ging.

Langsam wandte sie ihren Kopf Glenn zu, lächelte ihn verliebt an und erfreute sich über seinen ebenso verliebten Blick. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass Glenn, sowie die anderen, gar nicht wussten, dass sie singen konnte. Daher schlich sich nun ein leichter Rotschimmer auf ihre Wangen und ein verlegener Blick zierte ihr Gesicht. „Deine Stimme ist wunderschön.", gab Glenn ganz fasziniert und verträumt von sich, wobei Donna noch verlegener wurde und leise lachen musste. Ein leises ‚ _Dankeschön_ ' verließ ihre Lippen. „Lass uns dieses Glück _niemals_ verlieren.", flüsterte er ihr liebevoll zu, sah tief in ihre Augen und lächelte sie voller Wärme an. Donna stimmte ihm mit einem Nicken zu und versprach ihm damit, dass auch sie dieses Glück niemals wieder hergeben oder verlieren wollte. Kurz darauf kam er ihrem Gesicht näher und hauchte ihr einen innigen Kuss auf die Lippen, den Donna nur zu gern erwiderte.  
Sie wollten ihr Glück von nun an festhalten und in vollen Zügen genießen. Dies war ein Versprechen – nein, ein _Schwur_ – den sie sich Beide an diesem Morgen gaben. Vergessen waren die Strapazen, die schrecklichen Erlebnisse, die Beißer und die bösen Menschen die außerhalb des Zaunes waren. Es sollten fort an nur noch sie, ihre Freunde, Alexandria und die Gemeinde in ihrem Leben geben. _Das_ war ihr gemeinsamer Wunsch für eine glückliche Zukunft.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


End file.
